Толкин, Джон Рональд Руэл
, Оранжевая Республика | Дата смерти = 2.9.1973 | Место смерти = , Англия, Великобритания | Гражданство = Великобритания | Род деятельности = Писатель, лингвист, филолог | Годы активности = | Направление = Фэнтези | Жанр = Детская литература, фэнтези, такой лохперевод, литературоведение | Дебют = «Хоббит» | Премии = | Роспись = Jrr tolkien signature.svg | Lib = | Сайт = }} Джон Ро́нальд Руэл То́лкин, также встречается То́лкиен ( ; МФА: ; 3 января 1892 — 2 сентября 1973) — английский писатель, лингвист, филолог, наиболее известен как автор «Хоббита» и трилогии «Властелин колец». Толкин был оксфордским профессором англосаксонского языка (1925—1945), английского языка и литературы (1945—1959). Ортодоксальный католик, вместе с близким другом К. С. Льюисом состоял в литературном обществе «Инклинги». 28 марта 1972 года Толкин получил звание Командора Ордена Британской империи от королевы Елизаветы II. После смерти Толкина его сын Кристофер выпустил несколько произведений, основанных на заметках и неизданных рукописях отца, в том числе «Сильмариллион». Эта книга вместе с «Хоббитом» и «Властелином колец» составляет единое собрание сказок, стихов, историй, искусственных языков и литературных эссе о вымышленном мире под названием Арда и его части Средиземье. В 1951—1955 годах для обозначения большей части этого собрания Толкин использовал слово «легендариум». Многие авторы писали произведения в жанре фэнтези и до Толкина, однако из-за большой популярности и сильного влияния на жанр многие называют Толкина «отцом» современной фэнтези-литературы, подразумевая, главным образом, «высокое фэнтези»Митчелл, Кристофер. Дж. Р. Р. Толкин: Отец современного фэнтези.. Правописание фамилии На русском языке фамилия писателя в разных источниках пишется как «Толкин», так и «Толкиен», что нередко вызывает разногласия среди поклонников творчества. В письме к Ричарду Джеффери от 17 декабря 1972 года Толкин отмечает: «Мою фамилию постоянно пишут как Tolkein. … Не знаю, в чем причина — я всегда произношу окончание как „keen“». Таким образом, написание «Толкин» более точно отражает оригинальное произношение фамилии. В английском языке ударение не фиксированное, некоторые члены семьи Толкинов использовали ударение на последний слог — «ки́н». Биография Род Толкинов По сохранившимся сведениям, большинство предков Толкина по линии отца были ремесленниками. Род Толкинов ( ) происходит из Саксонии (Германия), однако с XVIII века предки писателя поселились в Англии, быстро став «коренными англичанами» }}}. Фамилия «Tolkien» является англификацией прозвища «Tollkiehn» ( , «безрассудно храбрый»). Бабушка рассказывала маленькому Рональду, что их род произошёл от знаменитых Гогенцоллернов. Родители матери Толкина, Джон и Эдит Саффилд, жили в Бирмингеме, где с 1812 года были владельцами крупного магазина в центре городаФотография магазина Джона Саффилда — Birmingham.gov.uk. Детство Джон Рональд Руэл Толкин родился 3 января 1892 года в Блумфонтейне, Оранжевое Свободное государство (теперь Свободное государство, ЮАР). Его родители, Артур Руэл Толкин (1857—1895), управляющий английского банка, и Мейбл Толкин (урождённая Саффилд) (1870—1904), прибыли в Южную Африку незадолго до рождения сына в связи с продвижением Артура по службе. 17 февраля 1894 года у Артура и Мейбл родился второй сын, Хилари Артур Руэл. В детстве Толкина укусил тарантул, и это событие позже повлияло на его творчество. О больном мальчике заботился доктор по имени Торнтон Куимби, и, как предполагают, он послужил прообразом Гэндальфа Серого''Карпентер''. Толкин.. thumb|220px|Мемориальная табличка в [[Сэйрхоуле гласит: «Сэйрхоул. Водяная мельница с 1542 года. Использовалась Мэттью Болтоном в середине XVIII века. Реконструирована в 1768 году. Служила вдохновением для Дж. Р. Р. Толкина в 1896—1900 гг.»]] В начале 1895 года после смерти отца семейства семья Толкин возвращается в Англию. Оставшись одна с двумя детьми, Мейбл просит помощи у родственников. Возвращение домой было тяжёлым: родственники матери Толкина не одобряли её брака. После смерти отца от ревматической лихорадки, семья поселилась в Сэйрхоуле ( ), возле Бирмингема. Мейбл Толкин осталась одна с двумя маленькими детьми на руках и с очень скромным доходом, которого только-только хватало на проживание. Стремясь найти опору в жизни, она погрузилась в религию, приняла католичество (это привело к окончательному разрыву с родственниками-англиканами) и дала детям соответствующее образование, в результате Толкин всю жизнь оставался глубоко религиозным человеком. Твёрдые религиозные убеждения Толкина сыграли значительную роль в обращении К. С. Льюиса в христианство, хотя, к разочарованию Толкина, Льюис предпочёл англиканскую веру католической. Мейбл также научила сына основам латинского языка , а также привила любовь к ботанике, и Толкин с ранних лет любил рисовать пейзажи и деревья. Он много читал, причём с самого начала невзлюбил «Остров сокровищ» Стивенсона и «Гаммельнского крысолова» братьев Гримм, зато ему нравилась «Алиса в Стране чудес» Льюиса Кэрролла, истории про индейцев, произведения Джорджа Макдональда в стиле фэнтези и «Книга Фей» Эндрю Лэнга. Мать Толкина умерла от диабета в 1904 году, в возрасте 34-х летИнсулин в то время еще не был открыт.; перед смертью она доверила воспитание детей отцу Френсису Моргану, священнику Бирмингемской церкви, сильной и неординарной личности. Именно Френсис Морган развил у Толкина интерес к филологии, за что тот был впоследствии очень благодарен ему. Дошкольный возраст дети проводят на природе. Этих двух лет Толкину хватило на все описания лесов и полей в его произведениях. В 1900 Толкин поступает в школу короля Эдварда (King Edward’s School), где он выучил древнеанглийский язык и начал изучать другие — валлийский, древненорвежский, финский, готский. У него рано обнаружился лингвистический талант, после изучения староваллийского и финского языков он начал разрабатывать «эльфийские» языки. Впоследствии он учился в школе святого Филиппа (St. Philip’s School) и оксфордском колледже Эксетер. Юность В 1911 году во время обучения в школе короля Эдварда Толкин с тремя друзьями — Робом Джилсоном ( ), Джеффри Смитом ( ) и Кристофером Уайзменом ( )Состав общества несколько раз менялся, и впоследствии образовалось постоянное «ядро» из трёх членов: Толкина, Уайзмена и Роберта Квилтера Джилсона, которого называли «Р. Кв». Джеффри Бейч Смит, увлекавшийся английской литературой, присоединился позднее. — организовали полусекретный кружок, именуемый ЧКБО — «Чайный клуб и барровианское общество» ( T.C.B.S., Tea Club and Barrovian Society). Такое название связано с тем, что друзья любили чай, продававшийся около школы в универсаме Барроу ( ), а также в школьной библиотеке, хотя это было запрещено. Даже после окончания школы члены ЧК поддерживали связь, например, встретились в декабре 1914 года в доме Уайзмена в Лондоне. Летом 1911 года Толкин побывал в Швейцарии, о чём впоследствии упоминает в письме 1968 года, отмечая, что путешествие Бильбо Бэггинса по Туманным Горам основано на пути, который Толкин с двенадцатью товарищами проделал от Интерлакена до Лаутербруннена. В октябре того же года он начал своё обучение в Оксфордском университете, в колледже Эксетер. Семья Толкина В 1908 он встречает Эдит Мэри Бретт, оказавшую большое влияние на его творчество. Влюблённость помешала Толкину сразу поступить в колледж, к тому же Эдит была протестанткой и на три года старше его. Отец Френсис взял с Джона честное слово, что тот не будет встречаться с Эдит, пока ему не исполнится 21 год — то есть до совершеннолетия, когда отец Френсис переставал быть его опекуном. Толкин выполнил обещание, не написав Мэри Эдит ни строки до этого возраста. Они даже не встречались и не разговаривали. Вечером, в тот же день, когда Толкину исполнился 21 год, он написал Эдит письмо, где объяснялся в любви и предлагал руку и сердце. Эдит ответила, что уже дала согласие на брак с другим человеком, потому что решила, что Толкин давно забыл её. В конце концов, она вернула обручальное кольцо жениху и объявила, что выходит замуж за Толкина. Кроме того, по его настоянию она приняла католичество. Помолвка состоялась в Бирмингеме в январе 1913 года, а свадьба — 22 марта 1916 года в английском городе Уорик, в католической церкви Св. Марии. Их союз с Эдит Бретт оказался долгим и счастливым. Супруги прожили вместе 56 лет и воспитали 3 сыновей: Джона Фрэнсиса Руэла (1917), Майкла Хилари Руэла (1920), Кристофера Руэла (1924), и дочь Присциллу Мэри Руэл (1929). Генеалогическая схема семьи ТолкинаИсточники для генеалогической схемы: * ''Карпентер''. Толкин. * [http://www.birmingham-oratory.org.uk/TheOratory/Tolkien/tabid/76/Default.aspx Mr. Gerard Tracey. Tolkien and the Oratory] Карьера right|thumb|Толкин в [[1916 году в форме британской армии]] В 1914 году Толкин записался в Корпус военной подготовки, дабы оттянуть призыв на военную службу и успеть получить степень бакалавра. В 1915 году Толкин с отличием закончил университет и пошёл служить лейтенантом в полк Ланкаширских стрелков, вскоре Джон был призван на фронт и участвовал в Первой мировой войне. Джон пережил кровавую битву на Сомме, где погибло двое его лучших друзей из ЧК («чайного клуба»), после чего возненавидел войны, заболел сыпным тифом, после длительного лечения был отправлен домой с инвалидностью. Последующие годы он посвятил научной карьере: сначала преподаёт в Университете Лидса, в 1922 году получил должность профессора англо-саксонского языка и литературы в Оксфордском университете, где стал одним из самых молодых профессоров (в 30 лет) и скоро заработал репутацию одного из лучших филологов в мире. В это же время он начал писать великий цикл мифов и легенд Средиземья ( ), который позже станет «Сильмариллионом». В его семье было четверо детей, для них он впервые сочинил, рассказал, а потом записал «Хоббита», который был позже опубликован в 1937 году сэром Стэнли Ануином. «Хоббит» пользовался успехом, и Ануин предложил Толкину написать продолжение, но работа над трилогией заняла длительное время и книга была закончена только в 1954 году, когда Толкин уже собирался на пенсию. Трилогия была опубликована и имела колоссальный успех, что немало удивило автора и издателя. Ануин ожидал, что потеряет значительные деньги, но книга лично ему очень нравилась, и он очень хотел опубликовать произведение своего друга. Для удобства издания книга была поделена на три части, чтобы после публикации и продажи первой части стало понятно, стоит ли печатать остальные. Смерть thumb|Могила Джона Рональда Руэла и Эдит Толкин, [[Вулверкотское кладбище, Оксфорд]] После смерти жены в 1971 году Толкин возвращается в Оксфорд. В конце 1972 года он сильно страдает от несварения желудка, рентген показывает диспепсию. Врачи назначают ему диету и требуют полностью исключить употребление вина. 28 августа 1973 года Толкин едет в Борнмут, к старому другу — Денису Толхерсту. 30 августа, в четверг, он присутствует на мероприятии по случаю дня рождения миссис Толхерст. Чувствовал себя не очень хорошо, ел мало, но выпил немного шампанского. Ночью стало хуже и под утро Толкина доставили в частную клинику, где и обнаружили кровоточащую язву желудка. Несмотря на оптимистичные прогнозы вначале, к субботе развился плеврит, и в ночь на воскресенье 2 сентября 1973 года Джон Рональд Руэл Толкин скончался в возрасте восьмидесяти одного годаКарпентер, Хамфри. «Джон Р.Р. Толкин. Биография», часть 7, гл. 3. Все произведения, вышедшие после 1973 года, включая «Сильмариллион», изданы его сыном Кристофером. Конструирование языков Ещё в детстве Джон со своими товарищами придумали несколько языков, чтобы общаться между собой. Эта страсть к изучению существующих языков и конструированию новых осталась с ним на всю жизнь. Толкин является создателем нескольких искусственных языков: квенья, или язык высоких эльфов; синдарин — язык серых эльфов. Толкин знал несколько десятков языков, новые языки составлял, во многом руководствуясь красотой звучанияКрасота звучания языка всегда оставалась для Дж. Р. Р. Толкина очень важной. Так, в английском языке он считал особенно красиво звучащей фразу «Cellar door» («дверь в подвал»). Сам он говорил: «Никто не верит мне, когда я говорю, что моя длинная книга — это попытка создать мир, в котором язык, соответствующий моей личной эстетике, мог бы оказаться естественным. Тем не менее, это правда». Подробнее о лингвистических увлечениях Толкина можно прочитать в лекции Тайный порок , прочитанной им в Оксфорде в 1931 году. Произведения * 1925 — «Сэр Гавейн и Зелёный Рыцарь» (в соавторстве с E.B. Гордоном) * 1937 — «Хоббит, или Туда и обратно» / The Hobbit or There and Back Again — с этой книгой Толкин вошёл в литературу. Книга первоначально возникла как произведение для семейного круга — сказку о хоббите Толкин начал рассказывать своим детям. Почти случайно попав в печать, история о приключениях хоббита Бильбо Бэггинса неожиданно завоевала широкую популярность среди читателей всех возрастов. Уже в этой сказке был заложен огромный мифологический пласт. Сейчас же книга известна больше как своеобразный пролог к «Властелину колец». * 1945 — «Лист кисти Ниггля» / Leaf by Niggle * 1945 — «Баллада об Аотру и Итрун» / The Lay of Aotrou and Itroun * 1949 — «Фермер Джайлс из Хэма» / Farmer Giles of Ham * 1953 — «Возвращение Беорхтнота сына Беорхтхельма» / The Homecoming of Beorhtnoth Beorhthelm’s Son (пьеса) * 1954—1955 — «Властелин колец» / The Lord of the Rings. Книга, ещё в середине 1970-х годов вошедшая в число самых читаемых и издаваемых книг в мире. Центральное произведение Толкина. Эпопея, повествующая о Средиземье, была напечатана в 1954—1955 годах в Англии и спустя некоторое время породила настоящий толкиновский культ, который начался в Америке в 60-е годы. ** 1954 — «Братство кольца» / The Fellowship of the Ring ** 1954 — «Две крепости» / The Two Towers ** 1955 — «Возвращение короля» / The Return of the King * 1962 — «Приключения Тома Бомбадила и другие стихи из Алой книги» / The Adventures of Tom Bombadil and Other Verses from the Red Book (цикл стихов). * 1967 — «Дорога вдаль и вдаль спешит» / The Road Goes Ever On (с Дональдом Суонном) * 1967 — «Кузнец из Большого Вуттона» / Smith of Wootton Major * 1977 — «Сильмариллион» / The Silmarillion '' (посмертно; книга вышла под редакцией сына, Кристофера Толкина). * 1980 — «Неоконченные сказания Нуменора и Средиземья» / ''Unfinished Tales of Númenor and Middle-earth (посмертно; книга вышла под редакцией Кристофера Толкина). * 1983—1996 — «История Средиземья» / The History of Middle-earth (посмертно; книги издавались под редакцией Кристофера Толкина). * 1997 — «Роверандом» / The Roverandom (посмертно; книга вышла под редакцией Кристофера Толкина). * 2007 — «Дети Хурина» / The Children of Húrin '' (посмертно; книга вышла под редакцией Кристофера Толкина). * 2009 — «Легенда о Сигурде и Гудрун» / ''The Legend of Sigurd and Gudrun '' (посмертно; книга вышла под редакцией сына, Кристофера Толкина). Наследие Произведения Толкина оказали огромное влияние на мировую культуру XX и даже XXI века. Они были неоднократно адаптированы для кино, мультипликации, аудиопьес, театральной сцены, компьютерных игр. По ним созданы концептуальные альбомы, иллюстрации, комиксы. В литературе было создано большое количество подражаний книгам Толкина, их продолжений или антитез. «Властелин Колец» Толкина был неоднократно экранизирован, сначала в виде мультипликационных фильмов Ральфом Бакши (1978) и Рэнкином/Бэссом (1980), а в 2001—2003 Питер Джексон снял три высокобюджетных блокбастера «Властелин Колец», получивших множество премий и собравших в прокате более 2 миллиардов долларов.All-Time Box Office: World-wide Существует также экранизация повести «Хоббит» (1977). Целый ряд компьютерных игр создан по книгам Толкина и их экранизациям, из них наиболее известны стратегия Battle for Middle-Earth и MMORPG Lord of the Rings Online. Музыкальные группы, такие как Blind Guardian, Battlelore, Summoning, сочинили множество песен о персонажах и событиях из книг Толкина. Многие известные писатели фэнтези признаются, что обратились к этому жанру под впечатлением от эпопеи Толкина, например Роберт ДжорданBarnesandnoble.com interview with Robert Jordan: In the first hundred pages of THE EYE OF THE WORLD I did try to invoke a Tolkienesque feel. But after that… I deliberately took off in a very different direction from Tolkien., Ник ПерумовПерумов.ком: ''В начале восьмидесятых Николай, как и многие физики-лирики того времени, «жил Толкиеном». Через знакомых товароведов и работников издательств Ник доставал книги Толкиена на английском языке и самостоятельно их переводил.,Терри БруксTerry Brooks bio, Роберт СальватореR.A. Salvatore’s interview: …getting The Lord of the Rings trilogy as a Christmas present… was a turning point for me. Tolkien, more than anything else, turned me on to reading, and tuned me back into an imagination that had been lost early on in my educational experience.. Современница Профессора Урсула Ле Гуин отмечает поэтичность и ритмичность его слогаУрсула Ле ГуинРитмический узор в романе «Властелин Колец». Однако многие известные авторы критикуют Толкина. Так, в частности, Чайна Мьевиль, признавая, что «„Властелин колец“, бесспорно, оказал больше всего влияния на жанр фэнтези», называет его «деревенским, консервативным, анти-модернистским, до ужаса христианским и анти-интеллектуальным». Чайна критикует идеи «утешения» и «побега», которые, по мнению Толкина, должна давать фэнтези, критикует его пристрастие к неожиданному спасению героев и хэппи-эндамFantasy and revolution: an interview with China Miéville. Филип Пулман назвал «Властелин колец» «банальным»Pullman: Trivializing Tolkien, и добавил: «В своих книгах я спорю с „Нарнией“ Льюиса — Толкин не стоит того, чтобы с ним спорить»AN INTERVIEW WITH PHILIP PULLMAN. Объекты, названные в честь Толкина В честь Толкина названы: * астероид (2675) TolkienСписок астероидов по состоянию на 24 февраля 2005 г.; * морской рачок Leucothoe tolkieni с системы подводных хребтов Наска и Сала-и-Гомес (Тихий океан)Виноградов Г. М. 1990. Амфиподы (Amphipoda, Crustacea) в пелагиали юго-восточной части Тихого океана. Труды Института океанологии АН СССР. Т. 124, С. 27-104.; * стафилинида Gabrius tolkieni Schillhammer, 1997 (Обитает в Непале (Khandbari, Induwa Khola Valley))Schillhammer H. 1997. Taxonomic revision of the Oriental species of Gabrius Stephens (Coleoptera: Staphylinidae) // Monographs on Coleoptera. Vol. 1. P. 1-139. Описание вида стр. 36.; * род ископаемых трилобитов Tolkienia из семейства Acastidae (Phacopida)Lieberman B.S., Kloc G.J. Evolutionary and biogeographic patterns in the Asteropyginae (Trilobita, Devonian) Delo, 1935 // Bulletin of the American Museum of Natural History 232, 1997, P. 1-127. Род описан на стр. 21, выделен из рода Comura.. Названиями географических объектов Средиземья и именами персонажей, фигурирующих в произведениях Толкина, названы многие реальные географические объекты и животныеКоллекция объектов, названных в честь Профессора, его героев и иных реалий Средиземья. Премии и награды *1957, International Fantasy Award в категории "Художественная проза" (Fiction) за «Властелин Колец» (The Lord of the Rings) (1955) *1974, Hugo Award. Премия «Гэндальф» "Грандмастер фэнтэзи" (Gandalf Award "Grand Master of Fantasy") *1978, Locus Award в категории "Роман фэнтези" (Fantasy Novel) за «Сильмариллион» (The Silmarillion) (1977) *1978, Hugo Award. Премия «Гэндальф» в категории «Лучшая книга в жанре фэнтэзи» (Gandalf Award «Book-Length Fantasy») за «Сильмариллион» (The Silmarillion) (1977) *1979, Balrog Awards. Профессиональное Достижение (Professional Achievement) *1981, Balrog Awards в категории "Сборник/Антология" (Collection/Anthology) за «Неоконченные предания Нуменора и Средиземья» (Unfinishied Tales of Numenor and Middle-earth) (1980) *1981, Mythopoeic Awards в категории "Мифопоэтическая премия фэнтези" за «Неоконченные предания Нуменора и Средиземья» (Unfinishied Tales of Numenor and Middle-earth) под редакцией Кристофера Толкина (1980) *1989, Mythopoeic Awards в категории "Мифопоэтическая премия за исследования творчества Инклингов" за «The Return of the Shadow (The History of The Lord of the Rings. Part I)» (1988) *1990, Великое Кольцо в категории "Крупная форма (перевод)" за «Две твердыни» (The Two Towers) (1954) *1991, Великое Кольцо в категории "Крупная форма (перевод)" за «Властелин Колец» (The Lord of the Rings) (1955) *2000, Mythopoeic Awards в категории "Мифопоэтическая премия за исследования творчества Инклингов" за «Роверандом» (Roverandom) (1998) *2002, Deutscher Phantastik Preis в категории "Лучший автор" *2003, Mythopoeic Awards в категории "Мифопоэтическая премия за исследования творчества Инклингов" за «Beowulf and the Critics» (2002) *2009, Mythopoeic Awards в категории "Мифопоэтическая премия за исследования творчества Инклингов" за «The History of The Hobbit» (2007) *2009, Prometheus Awards. Введен в Зал славы (Hall of Fame) за «Властелин Колец» (The Lord of the Rings) (1955) См. также * Влияние и адаптации работ Толкина * Толкинисты Примечания Литература * Карпентер Х. Дж. Р. Р. Толкин. Биография. — М.: ЭКСМО-Пресс, 2002. — 432 с — ISBN 5-04-008886-8. * [http://ec-dejavu.ru/t-2/Tolkien.html Штейнман M. Игра с мифом в трилогии Дж. Р. Р. Толкина «Властелин Колец»] // «… Лучших строк поводырь, проводник просвещения, лучший читатель!»: Книга памяти А. М. Зверева. — М.: РГГУ, 2006, с. 75-95. Ссылки * * Биография Толкина, тексты произведений и информация об экранизациях af:J.R.R. Tolkien als:J. R. R. Tolkien an:J.R.R. Tolkien ang:J. R. R. Tolkien ar:ج. ر. ر. تولكين ast:John Ronald Reuel Tolkien az:Con Tolkien bat-smg:John Ronald Reuel Tolkien be:Джон Рональд Руэл Толкін be-x-old:Джон Рональд Руэл Толкін bg:Джон Роналд Руел Толкин bn:জে. আর. আর. টলকিন br:John Ronald Reuel Tolkien bs:J. R. R. Tolkien ca:John R.R. Tolkien cs:John Ronald Reuel Tolkien cu:Джо́нъ Ро́налдъ Ро́уєлъ То́лкинъ cv:Джон Рональд Руэл Толкин cy:J. R. R. Tolkien da:J.R.R. Tolkien de:J. R. R. Tolkien el:Τζον Ρόναλντ Ρούελ Τόλκιν en:J. R. R. Tolkien eo:John Ronald Reuel Tolkien es:J. R. R. Tolkien et:J. R. R. Tolkien eu:John Ronald Reuel Tolkien ext:J. R. R. Tolkien fa:جان رونالد روئل تالکین fi:J. R. R. Tolkien fo:J. R. R. Tolkien fr:J. R. R. Tolkien fy:J.R.R. Tolkien ga:J. R. R. Tolkien gd:J.R.R. Tolkien gl:John Ronald Reuel Tolkien gn:J. R. R Tolkien gv:J. R. R. Tolkien he:ג'ון רונלד רעואל טולקין hi:जे. आर. आर. टोल्किन hr:John Ronald Reuel Tolkien hsb:J. R. R. Tolkien hu:J. R. R. Tolkien hy:Ջոն Ռոնալդ Ռուել Թոլքին ia:J. R. R. Tolkien id:J. R. R. Tolkien ilo:J. R. R. Tolkien is:J. R. R. Tolkien it:John Ronald Reuel Tolkien ja:J・R・R・トールキン jbo:jyryrys. tolkien jv:J. R. R. Tolkien ka:ჯონ რონალდ რუელ ტოლკინი kn:ಜಾನ್ ರೊನಾಲ್ದ್ ರಿಯುಲ್ ಟೊಲ್ಕಿನ್, ko:존 로널드 루엘 톨킨 ku:J. R. R. Tolkien la:Iohannes Raginualdus Reuel Tolkien lad:John Ronald Reuel Tolkien lb:J. R. R. Tolkien li:J.R.R. Tolkien lt:John Ronald Reuel Tolkien lv:Džons Ronalds Rūels Tolkīns mi:Tolkien mk:Џ. Р. Р. Толкин ml:ജെ.ആർ.ആർ. റ്റോൾകീൻ mn:Жон Толкин mr:जे.आर.आर. टॉल्कीन ms:J. R. R. Tolkien nah:J.R.R. Tolkien nl:J.R.R. Tolkien nn:J.R.R. Tolkien no:John Ronald Reuel Tolkien oc:John Ronald Reuel Tolkien pl:John Ronald Reuel Tolkien pms:John Ronald Reuel Tolkien pt:J. R. R. Tolkien qu:John Ronald Reuel Tolkien ro:J. R. R. Tolkien scn:John Ronald Reuel Tolkien sh:J. R. R. Tolkien simple:J. R. R. Tolkien sk:J. R. R. Tolkien sl:John Ronald Reuel Tolkien sq:J. R. R. Tolkien sr:Џ. Р. Р. Толкин sv:J.R.R. Tolkien sw:J.R.R. Tolkien th:เจ. อาร์. อาร์. โทลคีน tl:J. R. R. Tolkien tr:John Ronald Reuel Tolkien tt:Джон Рональд Руэл Толкин uk:Джон Рональд Руел Толкін vi:J. R. R. Tolkien vo:J. R. R. Tolkien war:J. R. R. Tolkien zh:J·R·R·托尔金 zh-min-nan:J. R. R. Tolkien zh-yue:J. R. R. Tolkien Категория:Джон Толкин Категория:Википедия:Устаревшие избранные статьи Категория:Выпускники Оксфордского университета Категория:Историки языка Категория:Участники Первой мировой войны Категория:Писатели-фантасты Великобритании Категория:Филологи Великобритании Категория:Лингвисты Великобритании Категория:Английские писатели Категория:Английские поэты Категория:Детские писатели Категория:Командоры ордена Британской империи Категория:Католики-традиционалисты